For the Wages of Sin
by Ana Sedai
Summary: Filler for the circumstances surrounding Mike Logan's triumphant return to Manhattan.


For the Wages of Sin

Summary: Filler for the circumstances surrounding Mike Logan's triumphant return to Manhattan.

Mike Logan had never been what one might call patient. His _im_patience was actually his most defining trait. After all, it was what had gotten him exiled to Staten Island in the first place. However, stubbornness was his second defining characteristic. It was what had made him a good homicide detective. It was what made him put in transfer request after transfer request to the higher ups, despite the constant denials. It was what made him alert for any possible way out of "the boonies".

A month ago, he'd finally found it.

Admittedly, the circumstances could have been a bit better. The thought of his girlfriend in mortal peril from a bunch of sadistic prison guards still made his blood boil, but he'd been able to recognize an opportunity when he saw one. Breaking a prison torture ring was a big deal, especially with Major Case involved. Logan was betting that the brass, whose collective memories made elephants look like amnesiacs, were feeling magnanimous for once. He'd waited a couple weeks, just to put all his ducks in a row, then strode back into the Major Case Squad and boldly announced to Deakins that he wanted to "join the party". To say Deakins had been floored was putting it mildly. Cops, especially disgraced ones, did not just walk up to the head of the most elite investigative unit in the city and ask for a spot on his team.

Still, it had worked. Logan's record on the Staten Island squad was clean as a whistle, and he had an impressive solve rate as well. That, coupled with his new-found political clout, miniscule though it might be, along with a few favors Deakins called in, was enough to push his transfer request all the way through. He started in two days.

When he got the call from Deakins, he stared at the receiver for a few seconds, almost unable to believe that he'd finally done it. Resisting the urge to pump his fist into the air in victory, he said, "I'll be there", and was about to hang up when Deakins spoke again.

"Logan, you know and I know that this is your redemption. Don't blow it." Then he hung up.

The rest of the day was spent spreading his cases out to the rest of the squad and packing up his desk. The other Staten Island cops slapped his back, wished him luck, and bid him a semi-fond farewell. He may have worked there for ten years, but Logan had never really found a place on the Island. But, regardless of his distance from them, he was still a brother cop, and he deserved their good wishes. He strode out the door that evening without a backward glance.

The morning dawned not-so-bright and early. Low clouds threatened rain, but Logan was too cheerful to notice. He was whistling as he stepped off the elevator onto the MCS floor. As he headed towards Deakins' office, he passed by Goren and Eames, who were apparently already hip-deep in case files. Interesting pair; a good match. Not that he didn't think Goren was a few fries short of a happy meal (what was _with_ that head-cocking thing, anyway?), but the man got results, amazing results. Eames was a piece of work too. She had a sense of humor that could cut diamond, and her direct stare could slice a man two heads taller than her down to size. So there they were: the Dynamic Duo. He'd read up on their cases. The ADA assigned to them, Carver, was a smart cookie, but his job was made immeasurably easier by the extraordinary number of confessions he went to court with. Logan had seen Goren in action, and if ever there was a man who could talk a saint into confessing to murder, Bobby Goren was it. He'd never seen anything like it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Deakins gestured from his door. "Logan! Get in here." As he approached Deakins' desk, he noticed a woman sitting in one of the two office chairs. Pretty, fourty-ish, long dark hair. He noted the ID tag. And a detective.

Deakins made the introductions. "Detective Mike Logan, Detective Carolyn Barek. You're going to be partners."

Barek stood up and shook his hand. Her face was mostly impassive, but her saw her mentally sizing him up. She must have seen something she approved of, because her handshake was firm and professional. For his part, Logan recognized a keen intellect behind those eyes. She was smart, but not hasty. She'd waited to form an opinion of him until they met. She knew his rep, for sure, but she wasn't letting it bother her. Good. This was good. He returned the shake in the same manner as she had given. He even smiled a bit. Okay, good first impression. He'd certainly had worse.

Deakins must have felt that getting-to-know-you time was over. He cleared his throat so they both looked over at him. "Alright you two, here's your first case. There was a jewelry store robbery with a double homicide about two hours ago…"


End file.
